


Scary Games (Among Other Things)

by Groogly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Begging, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groogly/pseuds/Groogly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune and Sun always play horror games together. But this time, Neptune has more to be afraid of than the games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Games (Among Other Things)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdgasmz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, person who threw me into seamonkeys hell. <3

            Neptune and Sun yelled in surprise when the ghost charged out of the dark and screamed at them, face horribly disfigured. Sun sat the controller down, attempting to catch his breath. Neptune stared at the death screen, still shaking. Sun took a deep breath and picked the controller up again.

            “Okay,” he said. “Let's try this again. I mean, we know where all the pictures are. So it can't be too hard.” The twinge in his voice suggested otherwise. Neptune gave his best friend a skeptical look, and watched him start a new game. As the familiar sight of the dungeon walls appeared on the screen, Neptune glanced at Sun while he was distracted. His face was all scrunched up in that cute way he did when he was nervous or scared. He was still wearing his unbuttoned shirt, and Neptune had to stop himself from staring at Sun’s exposed chest for too long. An unearthly noise came from the television, and Sun brought the controller close to his chest in surprise. Neptune looked back at the screen quickly, before Sun noticed his lingering eyes. Neptune was angry with himself. He was fine with realizing he was bisexual. He just wished it wasn't because of Sun. But with his sparkling eyes, and his cute laugh, and the way his tail flicked around when he was excited, it was pretty much unavoidable. But Sun was straight. So Neptune decided to just focus on the game when he found himself blushing while recounting all the reasons he fell for Sun.

            He pointed to a corner of the room they were in. “Picture over there.” Their character moved towards it.

            “Thanks man.” Sun said, collecting it. “Almost forgot that one.” He said with a smirk. The sound of pounding footsteps came down the hallway towards them suddenly, and Neptune panicked, grabbing onto Sun, and the controller fell onto the floor. The footsteps amounted to nothing, so Neptune let go of Sun, blushing. Sun noticed his red cheeks.

            “You okay, dude?”

            Neptune nodded. “I’m fine.”

            Sun raised an eyebrow. “Okay. It's just that your face looks like a tomato.”

            Neptune punched Sun in the shoulder. “Shut up, man.”

            Sun chuckled. “I’m just saying.”

            “Whatever.” Neptune muttered, trying not to blush harder. Sun picked up the controller and continued down the hallway. After a while, they had collected all but one picture, and they were approaching the room it was in the last time they got this far. They were both shaking with nerves, and the fact that the room they were playing in was pitch black except for the light from the television didn't help. Sun opened the door, and saw the picture laying across the room on a table. They were so close. As Sun stepped into the room, a roar sounded, and the entire room started shaking. Sun made the character run to the table and grab the picture, and turned to leave the room and find the exit. In the hallway outside, the monster that had been chasing them slowly walked past the doorway. Sun inhaled sharply and stopped moving, and Neptune instinctively grabbed Sun’s leg. The monster passed the doorway without incident, and they relaxed, but Neptune still had his hand on Sun’s thigh. Sun glanced down at it.

            “Nep.”

            Neptune was still watching the screen. “Yeah?”

            “Hand?”

            Neptune glanced down and saw what he was doing. He quickly drew back, and his face turned really red. “S-sorry!” Sun frowned and paused the game.

            “Dude, what is wrong with you today?” Sun asked with a frown. Neptune looked away.

            “It's not important.” Sun wasn't convinced.

            “Now that I think about it, you’ve been acting weird around me all week. Did I say something?”

            Neptune shook his head quickly. “No, no, you didn't say anything.”

            “Well then I must have done something. I’ll make it up to you.” Sun said with finality.

            Neptune groaned. “No, you didn't do anything.” He folded his hands together. “At least, nothing on purpose.” He muttered.

            “Well then what's wrong?” Sun exclaimed.

            Neptune sighed and looked down. “I like you, okay?” He expected Sun to laugh, or leave, or even yell at him, if worst came to worst. But Sun just frowned.

            “Like, as a friend?” Sun asked. Neptune shook his head, still watching the floor. Sun raised his eyebrows. “Oh.” Neptune didn't dare look at Sun now. He waited for whatever that was going to happen to happen. But what happened wasn't what he expected. Sun’s tail ran under Neptune’s chin and tilted his head up. As soon as they met eyes, Sun pushed his lips to Neptune’s in a soft kiss. Neptune’s eyes grew wide with surprise, and then they relaxed as he kissed Sun back. He’d never realized how much he wanted to kiss Sun until he was actually doing it. Sun pulled back and smiled.

            “I like you too.”

            “B-but you're straight.” Neptune stuttered, not willing to believe it just yet.

            Sun smiled. “When have I ever said that?”

            Neptune frowned. “Never, I guess. But you’ve never dated any guys.”

            Sun punched Neptune’s shoulder lightly. “Because I’ve been crushing on you, dude. I thought you were straight, and I was afraid that if I said anything, you would be weirded out. And there aren't any cute guys here except for you, so I don’t date guys.” Neptune blushed.

            “Stop it. You're making me blush.”

            Sun took Neptune's hands in his. “No.” They kissed again, harder, and Neptune's eyes slid shut as their lips mingled. Slowly, their lips parted, and their tongues swirled together, searching the other’s mouth. Sun nipped at Neptune's bottom lip, and Neptune chuckled, returning the favor, and their kisses slowly became more aggressive, more needy, faster, as they attempted to soak in the taste of each other's mouth. Neptune reached up to cup Sun’s face in his hands, and Sun did the same. Neptune let out a sharp whimper when Sun’s tail pressed into his groin, providing a nice pressure that only made his half-erection even harder. Sun stopped kissing for a moment and smiled, catching his breath. “Dude, how are you already this hard?” Neptune blushed.

            “You're a really hot kisser.”

            Sun smirked. “Well, I could say the same about you.” He leaned in again for what Neptune assumed was going to be another kiss, but he was surprised when Sun changed course and started pecking his neck, nipping and licking at times. Neptune let out a gasp, feeling himself getting harder, and he ran his fingers through Sun’s beautiful hair. Sun growled playfully, and he leaned up. “We should get these lights on.”

            Neptune looked at the TV. “What about the game?”

            Sun rolled his eyes. “Forget the game. We can win it later.” He grabbed the controller and threw it at the light switch with precision, and the lights flipped on. Neptune stared at Sun’s bare chest, and Sun noticed, removing his shirt entirely. He grabbed onto Neptune's jacket. “You too.” Neptune smiled and helped Sun take off his jacket, and then his shirt, and then they were kissing again, running rough hands up and down toned muscles. Sun slipped off his gloves and tweaked Neptune's nipples, causing a groan that was stifled by kisses. Sun pulled back and smiled, his eyes almost predatory. “I think I'm going to do most of the work. I want to do most of the work. You just relax.” With this he pinned Neptune to the ground and began grinding on him with a grin, their skinny jeans causing enough heat and friction to make the two of them start breathing faster. Sun connected lips, moving his tongue around into Neptune's mouth, wanting to memorize the feeling, the taste, the sounds Neptune made, all of it. Neptune whimpered and pushed against Sun’s crotch, trying to speed up the process, but Sun used his tail to push him down.

            “I do the work.” Sun whispered into Neptune's ear, nipping it as he moved away. Neptune let out a moan, and Sun smiled and straddled him, bending down and cradling Neptune's head as he assaulted his neck, sucking and biting, attempting to mark him. Neptune was finally his. This thought caused Sun to grind faster, bite harder, be rougher with his hands. Neptune didn't seem to mind, balling Sun’s hair in his fists, breathing quick and shallow. Sun moved down further, still attempting to make more marks on Neptune's tan body, until he reached Neptune's nipple, and he stopped there, twirling his tongue around it and sucking. Neptune moaned louder, and Sun tweaked his other nipple to hear more of those beautiful noises.

            “S-sun.” Neptune breathed. “Please. Holy shit.”

            Sun smiled up at him. “I’ll decide when I want to move on. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, and I’m going to make the most of it.” He moved his hands back to Neptune's, and held them in place on the ground again. He moved down Neptune's chest until he reached the waistline of his jeans. He quickly undid the belt and yanked them off with ease. He leaned up onto his knees to do the same with his own jeans, and Neptune watched, so he made it a lot slower, and then they were in boxer briefs, hard cocks bulging. Sun smirked and licked his lips when he saw the longing in Neptune's eyes. He slowly moved his hands down, rubbing his muscles as he did so, and Neptune just watched, which is what Sun wanted. As he stripped, Sun moved his tail to rub against Neptune's bulge, doing the work for him. He dug his thumbs under his waistband, and pulled them out slightly, letting his cock free, not where Neptune could actually see, but where he knew how long it was. He licked his lips again with bedroom eyes and let the waistband snap back sharply, making his cock strain against the fabric again. He moved back down, kissing the skin above Neptune's waistline, looking up at him with innocent eyes, which very quickly turned mischievous as he yanked the underwear off of Neptune with one motion, letting his cock free. Sun admired it for a minute. Long, cut, just as tan as the rest of Neptune's beautiful body. Sun leaned down and kissed up and down the length of the shaft, tongue darting out at random times. Neptune whimpered.

            “A-ah, fuck!” Neptune groaned. “Please!”

            Sun smiled up at him. “Do you want me to suck your cock, Nep? Is that what you want?”

            Neptune nodded furiously. “Yes!”

            Sun took just the head into his mouth, keeping Neptune's hips down with his hands. He maneuvered his tongue around the tip, tasting a saltiness, making Neptune almost yell. This gave Sun an idea. He leaned up to meet eyes with Neptune, their noses touching. “Nep, have you been bad? Did you jerk off today?” He asked in a low voice. Neptune nodded. Sun chuckled darkly. “Were you thinking about me?” Neptune nodded again. “I bet you were thinking about my body, and my thick cock.” Neptune nodded again, slower. “Were you thinking about what you could do to me? How I could take your cock in my ass? Or maybe,” he stopped and leaned in close to Neptune's ear, bringing his voice down to a seductive growl. “Maybe you were thinking about what would happen if I walked in on you with your cock in your hand. Maybe I would give you a little help. Maybe I would jerk myself off at the sight of your cock. Or maybe I would take you right then and there, dragging you to the floor and fucking you with my big cock until you screamed for me as you came and I filled your ass with cum. Is that what you thought about?” Neptune nodded quickly, Sun’s dirty talk making him rock hard. Sun laughed again, still using his seductive voice. “You're very bad, aren't you? You just want me to fuck you, don't you?”

            Neptune bit his lip and whimpered. “Yes! Fuck me, please Sun, please fuck me.” Sun smiled.

            “I will.” He said, leaning back and going to Neptune's cock again. He acted like he was only going to take the tip again for just a second until he took the whole thing into his mouth without gagging, sucking it with force and stroking the base. He moved his tongue around, the rough texture making Neptune gasp and resist the urge to grab Sun’s hair again. After five minutes of carefully bringing Neptune close to the edge and stopping, Sun leaned up and held out two fingers, placing them on Neptune's lips. “Suck.” Neptune nodded and complied, sucking on Sun’s fingers, tasting his sweat. When Sun was satisfied, he said so. “Stop.”

            He moved his slick fingers down to Neptune's tight hole and ran his middle finger around the outside rim. Neptune's face grew hot again as Sun slowly pushed inside, causing Neptune to yelp with pain until the pain subsided into pleasure. Sun worked his fingers around inside of Neptune, spreading him, getting him ready, until he brushed up against his prostate, and Neptune gasped as pleasure filled every part of his body, and he arched his back in surprise. Sun liked this, removing his fingers and pulling off his own briefs, finally. His cock, thick and long, traced around Neptune's wet hole. “I want you to beg for it, Nep. I want you to scream for it.”

            “Fuck me Sun! Oh god, please, fuck me!” Neptune moaned, and Sun smiled.

            “Oh, fuck, you sound so amazing when you beg for me, my little merman.” Sun breathed, plunging deep inside him to the base, filling Neptune with pain and pleasure. “Oh, fuck!” Neptune cried. Sun growled with satisfaction at Neptune's cry.

            “I'm going to start moving, okay?” He whispered.

            Neptune nodded, biting his lip and grabbing his own cock as Sun began to move inside of him, rocking back and forth, not quite brushing his sweet spot. “Faster…” Neptune moaned. Sun obliged him, moving his hips faster, and faster, until he was pounding Neptune's ass, and Neptune was screaming with pleasure every time Sun slammed into his prostate. He stroked his own cock, getting so close to the edge. Sun felt this and stopped moving, leaning down to Neptune's face that was contorted into beautiful ecstasy, protesting the lack of motion. Sun took Neptune's hands, not letting him stroke.

            “I'm not done with you yet.” Sun growled, starting to mark Neptune's neck again. Neptune moaned and attempted to move himself on Sun, but Sun stopped him. “No. I'm the one doing the work.” He grinned suddenly and took Neptune's cock in his hand. He pumped it once, and then stopped, causing Neptune to writhe underneath him.

            “S-sun, stop teasing me.” He moaned.

            Sun frowned with contempt and shook his head. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, Nep. Just waiting for your beautiful body against mine, and my cock deep inside you. I'm going to make it last, and you aren't gonna shoot until I say you can. Got it?” He whispered.

            Neptune bit his bottom lip. “Y-yeah.” Sun took in the sight of Neptune, lying under him, completely full of pleasure, a greedy look on his face.

            “Fuck, you are so beautiful.” Sun moaned. He began moving again, causing Neptune to writhe under Sun in an attempt to increase the friction, but Sun pushed him down with his tail and thrust inside to the base of his cock, feeling Neptune's muscles tighten around him. He began pounding Neptune again, bringing him close, but never close enough, just to see Neptune beg for him, once for every time he’d imagined it. He pounded Neptune with all of his being, letting himself melt into the other man. He felt himself getting close. He stopped moving again, and just when Neptune thought Sun was teasing him again, he leaned down, kissing the skin under Neptune's ear.

            “Fuck, I want you to fucking cum for me, Nep. Cum for me.” Sun growled, stroking Neptune as he ran his tongue across his neck in his most sensitive spots.

Finally, Neptune's cock exploded with cum. “SUN!” He screamed, and his ass tightened around Sun’s cock even more. Sun licked his lips and he pulled out quickly, moving to where he was right over Neptune's beautiful face, and he began to stroke himself, replaying the moment that Neptune screamed his name. His chest tightened, and thick cum sprayed onto Neptune's face, who had his mouth open, catching a few drops and swallowing, collecting the rest from his face and eagerly lapping it up, looking up at Sun innocently. After they were done cleaning up and they put their underwear and jeans on, neglecting their shirts, Sun moved them both towards his bed, laying down with him and cuddling, Neptune's head resting on Sun’s sweat soaked chest, Sun playing with Neptune's wet hair absentmindedly, staring at the ceiling. They fell asleep after awhile, feeling content.


End file.
